It Only Rayne's in Twilight
by CoffeeGirl129
Summary: Lavender love Twilight and Edward but the thing is that he is fictional. but something happens Lavender ends up in Twilight. Will she change the plot to follow her heart and change the world of Twilight forever. only time can tell!
1. Study Coma

Lavender Rayne is your everyday teenage that has a small addiction to the fictional world of Twilight. Edward Cullen is her dream guy, but that's just what he is a dream until that one dark night that caused everything she thought real to be shifted in to the small town of Forks, WA. Where everyone seem like they are from her beloved book even the Cullen's. But when Lavender meets the real deal she knows that deep down Edward is meant for Bella Swan. She can't help the way he makes her feel. But sometimes it's okay to break the rules from time to time, so here to breaking rules and following your heart. So let's get Lost in Twilight!Edward X OC (Lavender)

**A/N: Hi CoffeeGirl 129 here to welcome you whoever is reading this story and to thank you for reading. I don't know how this will turn out but at least I said I wrote it down. So enjoy and don't be too hard on my spelling, anyway happy reading!**** **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Lost in Austin, but I do own Lavender Rayne! **

* * *

Chapter One: Cats Named Gluestick, Girls from Fictional Worlds and Term Paper Due What can be more fun!

November 12, 2010

Was the last day that I was in my world, the last day that I saw and hugged mom, it all started out so normally; school, boys that never notice, homework that wouldn't end, bestie that have family problems. So here I am at three in morning typing up a book report on Twilight ( yes, I am a Twilight freak don't hold it against me ),I'm in the typing zone when this loud crash coming from my bathroom.

For a second I thought it was my little trouble maker of cat Gluestick. When gray fur ball in question jumped on my desk plopped his fat self onto my keyboard. "Sorry Gluestick for thinking you made that….." I stop in midsentence when the crash came again, this time I knew he was not the one making a mess of my tiny bathroom. So grabbing Gluestick off my keyboard and swung around in my desk chair I made my way to the bathroom. Gluestick meowed as I slowly lifted my hand to open the door.

"Hello is anyone in there? I have a weapon." I said in my don't mess with me voice, with my cat in front of me just in case I need to distract the creeper, but when I entered the small blue bathroom there was a short girl that looks about my age with pale skin, dark brown anime eyes and dark brown hair. Wouldn't say she's pretty she was kinda plane but there was something about her so familiar I just couldn't think from where.

"Where am I?" the dark hair girl asked.

"Umm, you're in my bathroom. Who are you?" I said trying to keep hold of Gluestick as he wiggled in my arms trying to make a brake for it, I wouldn't let him leave me alone with her. She could be a serial killer for I know and wanted to hack my body into little bits and no one would know until morning, when mom woke me up for school. _Well know that I think about it how this girl would be able to be, since I had like a good foot or so taller than her. Maybe I'm over reacting but this is how I things go at three in the_ morning.

The girl just watched me fighting with my fat cat; _I think she might think we are mad, but whatever_. So finally Gluestick was under control again. I started petting him to keep him calm when the girl finally spoke.

"My name is Bella Swan. Where am I, besides being in your bathroom? I was just unpacking, knocked over some stuff in my closet then came out here." Bella Swan like from Twilight OMG Twilight! But why is a girl from a fictional world here and not falling in love with my Edward Cullen.

_Oh. My. God! I think I've been studying too hard, when I start thinking that Bella freaking Swan is really here in my bathroom. Okay, Lav breath everything is going to be fine no need to over think things. Just act cool. This is just a dream, a really realistic dream._

As I was trying to mentally gather my thoughts and calm down .Bella was talking but all I heard was bluh bluh bluh bluh… she kinda sounds like one of the teachers on Charlie Brown specializes. "Sorry did you say something I just spaced out for a second."

"Do you always zone out, umm I don't even know your name."

Bella's eyebrows knitted to gather in frustration as she repeated what I missed.

"My name is Lavender Rayne and this bundle of joy is my cat Gluestick, and before you say anything about how weird a name I'm not the sanest person in the world. And also when he was a kitten he was super skinny, gray and ate glue once. Okaaay I think I'm going to stop talking about my cat's name and get back to the point, I'm weird, my parents are weird for naming me Lavender Rayne I mean come on and You're in California just so you know." _Sometimes when I freak out, I talk a lot about random questions the people ask of me. _

Bella just stared to laugh which then made me laugh at the thought of my ramblings and poor Gluestick just was plain old pissed off. So I just kept petting him until loud purrs rumbled out. I started getting closer to where Bella was standing, she watched me carefully, looking at the door that seemed closed. I lightly pushed against it which swung open to what looked to be a closet. Looking back at her I asked.

"Hey Bella, you haven't met Edward Cullen yet? Have you." I said not sure if I really want to know the answer.

"Who's Edward Cullen?" surprise was plastered on her small face. So if she has not met Edward yet, that mean we are right at the start of this love story and my paper now will get the inside scoop on everything Twilight A+ here I come.

I went back to my room placed Gluestick on the bed as I started grabbing my zebra print backpack and shoved my laptop and its cord , along with a change of clothing and some cat food for Gluestick. I slip into my favorite yellow and purple rain boots since if I'm going to convince Bella to take me back with her I'd need them. Grabbing my warm grey pea coat and Gluestick I went back to where Bella was still standing looking confused by all my running around.

"What are you doing?" she asked as I head to the door to her world. I looked back at her not sure what to say _well the truth is good, but lying is more fun._ I still haven't told her who Edward is and I don't have to tell her everything about her having a half vampire and half human baby that might freak anyone out half vampire or not.

I thought about what I should say then finally I decided the truth about Twilight would be the best way to start since she just got to Forks.

I took in a deep breath. "Well the thing is that you are a Fictional Character from this book called Twilight. Which is set in the little town of Forks where you live with Charlie, on the first day of school you meet Edward Cullen. Two to start falling in love and you find out that he is a…" I stopped for dramatic affected took a deep breath and said "Vampire."

Bella just looked at me like I was on crack,_ which I am so not on. That whole doing drugs thing freaks me out. Maybe before I said vampire I should have add vegetarian vampire that only drink animal blood (totally gross)and that there good vamps not like James and his groupies._

"Just to add their good vampires they just drink animal not humans." I smiled.

She still looked unsure that she wanted to go back home, I don't blame her finding out that she's not real but from a book about her true love a bloodsucker.

"I don't want to be there in the rain and the cold and where my life seems to be plan out for me like you say in these Twilight books." She started crying I kinda felt bad for telling her the whole Edward is a vampire bit. I guess once she falls for him it will be a whole new game. Love changes you.

"Hey, Lavender do you want to come with me to my world since you look so ready to go" she asked with a small smile on her pale face.

I looked at her for a while thing about it even though I had things packed I just couldn't say yes or no. what did I really want to do go and experience Twilight watch Bella and Edward fall in love, I think if I saw that my heart would break.

_Yeah I know he's a fictional guy but he's my dream guy and I wanted to see the real dazzling boy. Not Robert Patterson or something I came up with in my head. _So here goes nothing I stepped into the tub to where the door was on the over side, I held Gluestick to my chest I didn't want to leave him with mom and dad. They hate my little Gluestick so he's coming with me to Forks and I don't care what anyone thinks.

I was now in Bella's closet I turned to give Bella a hand in when the door just shut in my face. _OMG! Did the door just close OMG! _I started banging on the now closed door to my bathroom. Screaming to see if Bella could hear me or not which I think she could since she slipped a note under the door it read:

Lavender and Gluestick,

I had no idea this would have happened. I was just hoping for a way out of that wet horrid place and you seemed so excited to enter my world. Please tell Charlie that it is alright to trust you. Also tell him that it was just too much for me to deal with Forks and that I love him very much. I hope you have fun and met this Edward person.

Happy life

Bella Swan

P.S: there an old red truck outside and the keys on my desk enjoy.

_Okay, so not what I had in mind coming to visit Twilight. But if this is a dream then I've decided to just roll with it. I mean since my paper is about Twilight and the people I have to write about are all here why not milk it for what its wroth and maybe get the Cullen's to help especially one oh so yummy (like honey lavender gelato) Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, ohh yeah (sigh)._

* * *

**PlZZZZZ review my story. Any ideas might happen with Lavender and her fat cat Gluestick. Hmmm hhahahah tell next time **

**CoffeeGirl129 **


	2. New World, New Room!

_Lavender Rayne is your everyday teenage that has a small addiction to the fictional world of Twilight. Edward Cullen is her dream guy, but that's just what he is a dream until that one dark night that caused everything she thought real to be shifted in to the small town of Forks, WA. Where everyone seem like they are from her beloved book even the Cullen's. But when Lavender meets the real deal she knows that deep down Edward is meant for Bella Swan. She can't help the way he makes her feel. But sometimes it's okay to break the rules from time to time, so here to breaking rules and following your heart. So let's get Lost in Twilight!Edward X OC (Lavender)_

**A/N: Hi CoffeeGirl 129, thanks for the reveiws and welcome new comers :). I don't know how this will turn out but at least I said I wrote it down. So enjoy and don't be too hard on my spelling, anyway happy reading!**** **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Lost in Austin, but I do own Lavender Rayne! **

**PlZZZZZ review my story. Any ideas might happen with Lavender and her fat cat Gluestick. Hmmm hhahahah tell next time**

**CoffeeGirl129 **

New World, New Room!

You Know what? I thought that coming here would be easy, like just being a fly on the wall but I guess that's not going happen. So after reading Bella's note to Charlie, which I think made him trust me, he said something about my sea green eyes being trusting and that if his daughter said I was a good person than I must be. He was a little unsure about my cat; I had to tell him Gluestick would be good and not cause any trouble. He could be a little twit when he wants to be. But I still love the little bugger. Charlie said that since Bella wasn't here that I could use her room, which for me is a little weird sleeping in a fictional character's bed. What could I do he was just trying to make me feel at home. Which is sweet since I kinda got myself into this mess. Okay, so I think as I've said before "I should just roll with it."

Going back upstairs, I started unpacking my backpack trying to get comfy in this room that was now mine. I grabbed my laptop sat on the bed and logon, wrote an e-mail too my mom so she knew about Bella and that I was safe, not to worry. I tried to start the paper but I couldn't find a way to begin. Maybe it's was because the tale that was at the start, so I guess have to wait till the first day of school… wait I'm not even enrolled.

I got off the bed made my way down stairs where Charlie was lying in a very big old chair that had seen better days and watching a game of some kind.

"Charlie?" I waited till he pause the flat screen before I spoke so that I knew I had his full attached.

"What can I do for you Lavender? Is something wrong with the room or anything?" He asked in concern. I sat to the right of him, not sure how to start the question off.

"Can I or am I enrolled in Forks High?" I asked. You know what I think that even if I already had a high school this is just research nothing more nothing less.

Charlie was quit for a few minutes before he gave me answer. "Hmmm well I guess I don't see why not it's not like Bella is here. we have to do is change the name and you should be able to start Monday."

Great, that means I can meet everyone that Bella did on her first day. This will be the best research paper ever. _Okay I know I have been saying that a lot but its true, most people don't get firsthand knowledge about the book their writing about for English class. _Smiling at Charlie I let him get back to the game and ran up the stairs to find a good first day outfit.

I got up to Bella's room went straight to the closet and found my whole wardrobe inside everything from my rows of shoes and my oh so lovely hot pink sunglasses (not sure I really need them but you never know). I started hanging the clothes that were in the backpack.

I think I spent like two hours working on my outfit for Monday, and then I spent another hour finding shoes to go with not sure if I should wear flats or boots. I sit cross legged on the floor in front of my closet with Twilight open to Bella's first day. I knew it could help me choose the right shoes for the weather even though I could check the weather channel, but sometimes the weathermen lie, like saying that there be a 20% of rain so you wear the cutest most awesomest flats ever then it down pour and this the reason I don't rely on the weatherman. I started flipping throw the book and found it would be a boot kind of day. So I finally found the best outfit ever it was my bright purple ¾ length hoddie, with my dark purple sundress over it and black skinny jeans. Yeah, I know what your thing the best outfit ever and the boots are black with little multi colored peace sighs. I placed my outfit on Bella's computer chair and pack my bag for the next day. Looking over at the clock with its bright blue letters it was already nine, I started to yaw wow changing worlds can make a girl tried. I curled into bed with Gluestick at my side when sleep took hold of me as dreams flooded in.

**Edward will be coming soon! Review my readers!**


	3. Stolen Spot and Stupidly Hot Lab Partner

**Disclaimers: I don't own Twilight but Lavender and others that were not in the book or movie**

**Thanks to y'all that Fav my story and review sorry it took so long.**

Stolen spots, Lunch time with the gang and stupidly hot lab partners

So me being me I changed my outfit from the one I had from two hours of deciding last night, it took me ten minutes to put this together. I finally was out the door in a True Blood t-shirt that said "Waiting Sucks!" in red lettering that looked like it was bleeding, a pair of skinny jeans and red flats to complement the blood of the shirt. So making sure my bow was in the right place in my hair, I was out the door heading to Bella's truck that's now mine.

I drove Thelma (that's my name for the truck) to school she was so loud that I'm positive you could have hear her in Canada. Forks High the home of the Spartans was small and was more like a cluster of building not like the one back home. I parked in front of the office to get my schedule and the map even though I knew Eric would be around sooner or later.

"Hello sweetie, can I help you?" The red head at the front desk ask as I walked in. The room was small with pictures of sporting events and other school functions. I smiled back "Um. I'm Lavender Rayne." I moved my backpack from one shoulder to the ground to get my records to show her. I think her name was Mrs. Carr if I remember right from the book.

"Welcome, Lavender to Forks High, I'm Mrs. Carr." She stared typing it was quite for a moment as she, as the map printed out with the class.

"How you like Forks so far?" she said as we waited for the printer to warm up and start.

"It's good and wet. Me coming from Cali it's a lot different from their winters but not too bad. "

"That's good. Here is a map and this need to be signed by all the teachers, and I hope your first day goes well and bring back the card after school." Mrs. Carr handed me the little packet that held my classes and the map.

I got back to the truck and mad my way to the student parking lot, it was full of students I drove around to find a spot for this huge truck. There it was like a light shining on it " perfected!" I breathed, as I was about to turn into it this spot silver car speed into it. I had the desire to run his Volvo over like I was in a monster truck, but I don't think Thelma could handle it since he _is_ a vampire. Edward got out of the car and looked at me with a "was that your spot" smirk.

I wanted to run him over so bad but I had to control my anger problems, so taking a deep breath I turn right and found a spot far away from Edward and his stupid car.

Map in hand and completely lost,_ okay so I turn left there and a right here._ My finger fallowed the path on the map to the class but when I looked up I was nowhere near my class.

"Are you lost?" said the tallish black haired boy that was standing next to me looking over my shoulder to see the map that was of no help.

I smiled. "Yeah I'm new and I'm supposed to be in English with Mrs. Alexander."

"Really, I can help you with that let me see your schedule." Handing Eric the list his face seemed to lit up.

"Let me take you, I'm Eric. You must be Lavender right?" We started walking in the right direction. It seemed that I should have taken a right instead of a left.

"Yeah that's me. I switched with Bella and now I live with Sharif."

"Would you mind if we did a story on you? We don't get new around her very much." Eric looked excited to hear me answer. Why would he want to do that I'm just a fly on the wall and not supposed to be notice by anyone. What am I going to saw and I don't really want him to like me even though I am 'amazing'. I said no and the little guy looked real sad, but we got to my class I thanked him and went inside.

I got though all my morning classes met more of the funky bunch like Jessica who also help me find my classes. I just wanted the day to be over and Spanish to be over so I could eat and observe the characters in their natural surroundings.

The lunchroom seemed like the only place that I could find on my own. Maybe it also helped that when I'm hungry I seem to be better at direction then when it's not about food or books. I made my way through the line paid for my pecan pie, salad and water, entering the big cafeteria with different counties flags lining the walls. Scanning the room for a place to sit, Jessica waving at me to join her cluster, I slowly made my way to the table. Eric stood the second I made it to the table pulling my chair out which confirmed my thoughts of him liking me.

"Lavender, this is Mike, Angela and you already know this dork." she point to the blonde with blue eye he was cute in that all American way, then the girl with glasses and camera in her hand; Angela seemed shy. It was going great I was getting insight in the secondary character.

Taking my jacket of which I had on the whole day it seemed like every room was cold to me. I managed to get the coat of with the help of Eric and Mike at both side of me. It was finally off I stretched and began eating my lunch.

"Why dose 'Waiting Suck'?" Jessica asked I looked down at my t-shirt.

"Oh it's from this show called True Blood, and it's for the new season." I said mixing my salad.

"Really, so what's it about?" Angela's voice spoke up before Jessica could.

"Well it's about vampires and a girl name Sookie, it's a good show that was originally a book series and it takes place in the south." I didn't want to give too much away of the story and I knew at any moment that the Cullen's would make their big enteric. I waited for what came next, walking in like something out of GQ or Vogue magazine the Cullen's and wow were they beautiful. I leaned over to Jessica to ask who they were even though I already knew what and who they were.

" Those are the Cullen's" Jessica's voice got excited and giggly as she told me about the big dark haired Emmett and Rosalie the icy blond and her 'twin' Jasper and small adorable Alice. Then walked in the jerk that stole my parking spot Edward, and even though I DID NOT want to ask Jessica about 'who he was', I had to. I took a deep breath to ask what must be asked, and to not walk over there and kick his ass.

"Who's that?"

"That's Edward Cullen, he's gorgeous of course, but he doesn't date." I rolled my eyes at that, why would I care if he dates or not. She continued on about Edward and I was thinking about if he could read my mind not that he would understand my thoughts but you never know.

As Jessica babbled on I ate more pie and tested him. _Edward, I'm going to walk over there and yell at you so you look at me._ Nothing happen he just kept talking to his family so I tried again this time, I said my name so he knew who to look at but still no luck. I decide to just talk to him directly. I surprised everyone at the table as I took my pie and walked over to the Cullen's table. They just stared at me so I grabbed a seat from another table and sat down.

"Hi I'm Lavender how's it going?" they kinda glared at me excepted Alice and Emmett. Alice looked knowing she must've had a vision of me coming over here and Emmett well he's Emmett. I started eating my pie as I wait for one of them to talk.

"Hi Lavender, I'm Alice your brave to come over here." She smiled

"Really why?" I asked simply eating pie.

"Well just because." I raised my eyebrow at that.

"That's not a very good reason, but whatever I just came over to tell Edward something." I put down my fork and leaned into Edward. I could see his nostrils flare as I got close. Which was not a good thing to go over to a group of vamps, but hey this is fiction, baby. I know I said that I would be a fly on the wall but that has end. If I'm going to have Eric and Mike moon over me why not mess the whole story, but keep something in check.

"Edward, that wasn't very nice to take someone else spot." I whispered even though everyone at the table could hear what I was saying.

Then in a much sweeter voice I said "See you in Bio, lab partner." I skipped away as the bell went off. I just probably freaked out a bunch of vampires heheh. When I looked back they looked really confused even Alice and Edward was on the phone talking.

I stared for Bio gave the sigh-in card to Mr. Banner he handed me books and pointed to the seat next to Edward. He gave me I hate you look; I just smiled brighter at him taking my seat as Mr. Banner started Bio. Looking over at Mr. Moody he looked like I just cut myself and was whipping the blood on him, which I wasn' was like he would lose control of himself.

"How did you know I was your lab partner?" His rich voice sent tingles down my spine._ That not supposed to happen I can feel things like that._

"Why did you take the spot I was about to turn into?" I didn't want to tell him everything just yet. His eyebrow lifted at my question I think he always gets what he wants but I'm not going to give him that satisfaction.

He chuckled it was like music he thought for a moment then finally the velvet that is his voice "Because you were to slow getting that death trap into the space."

My jaw drop at his comment of Thelma taking a deep breath in I formed the answer was, I going to tell the truth that I know he's a vampire or am I going to lie.

I didn't want to truth to be told just yet so here goes nothing. "A: my Thelma is not a death trap she's well aged and B: the reason I knew that your my lab partner is because I'm awesome."

He smirked trying to get the real answer out by staring at me. His gold ones searched my sea green eyes. It looked like he couldn't get a read on me of the truth which was good, because at confirmed my questions on if my mind was open for his looking in to my soul.

His eyes close I guess to consecrate on me or something. I felt a cool breeze pass by me my long curls went everywhere and as it did Edward's face changed from consecration to confusion to something that I could not place.

The bell rang and Edward was out the door I was kinda sad I was having fun confusing him. But the look that he had on before he left made me unwary. A shadow casted over the table looking up was All-American Mike his smile was bright. I collected my thing and started to walk to gym, which I knew Mike had so I just had to follow him.

"Lavender did you stab Cullen with a pencil?" that question always made me laugh. I shook my head no; I walked in silence as Mike talked about what sports he was doing I blocked him out at the world sports. Time for GYM ohh goodie!

**I happy readers, so I gave you Edward but with my twist. Tell me what you think of this new Eddie. And review it helps me! I wanted Lavender to be a lot different from Bella and maybe change Edward to help him grow so you'll see new and old and I hope you review !**


	4. THE KISS

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Lost in Austin, but I do own Lavender Rayne and her brother Erik! **

**A/N:Sorry for the long wait , so much stuff has been going on and I had bad writes block. But I'm back now. and ready to write. i want you guys to review it helps me alot to know how you feel about my work.**

THE KISS!

So gym was a bore, we played dodge ball and it was fun I guess if you like Mike Newton following you around and asking 20 questions when your trying your best to avoid getting hit. He was about to ask me another question when he was cut off by the sound of the bell. I ran to the locker room and changed super-fast. I was out the door before Mike was thank god and into the rain I went. As I was making my get away there was another problem leaning against my (Bella's) truck was Edward.

"What do you want Eddie?" I said as I unlocked the cab and throw my stuff in.

"Don't call me that." his eyes grow darker at my teasing.

I rolled my eye. "Whatever you say Eddie and don't worry I'll take notes for you, when you're gone." I patted him on the shoulder, he stiffened under my touch.

Edward wouldn't look me in the eyes so instead he commented on my shirt.

"Why dose 'Waiting Suck' "? His voice was low and it sent chill down my spine.

"It's a T.V show about a girl that can read mind and how vampire's came out of the coffin to the whole world." I said getting a little excited talking about one of my favorite shows. Edward's brows furrowed when I said the word "vampire".

"So what does the shirt have to do with the show?" his voice was smooth, but I could tell that I was getting to him.

"Because it's the promotion for the new season and you know vampires drink blood so that's why it's named True Blood and why 'Waiting Suck'." I could see the other Cullen's looking over at us and listening in on our "private' conversation. I smiled and waved. Emmett and Alice waved back and Rosalie just glared, poor Jasper looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"Maybe I should check it out sometime." His smile sent butterfly throw my stomach. I could feel the small hint of my feelings for him coming up and I hated it wasn't supposed to be there. He was Bella's not mine.

"Yeah, maybe. But there's a lot of blood in the show it might make you uncomfortable, because you know." I said avoiding his eyes. I turned from him before he said anything else but before I got into the truck. I did something that I shouldn't have; I leaned into him and kissed him.

His lips were cool against mine and as I kissed him sparks warmed my body. What surprised me the most was that he was kissing me back until he realized what he was doing. _That was very bold_. I thought as I unwrapped my arms from his neck. I smiled and got into my truck, leaving everyone including me surprised. Oh, my god I can't believe I just kissed Edward Cullen a fictional character and he kissed me back.

I drove straight home, Charlie wasn't home yet so I ran up to my room and slammed the door waking Gluestick from his lazy nap. I went straight to the closet that got me into this world and started to yell at it.

"Bella, I want to switch back, I thought I could do this but I can't. I kissed Edward which was really nice but I'm not supposed to do that you are and I've messed this story up." I was beginning to babble and I know that she might not be listening to me freaking out.

I tried opening the door to the closet again to my world but it wouldn't but there was a letter.

Lav,

I hope this is getting to you, I tried the door but it kept opening to your bathroom and not to Forks. So you're stuck there for now and maybe you should have fun since you've read the books and I know that you'll be fine. Just make the best of it and if you want Edward, don't worry he's not mine since I have never met him and I've met someone in your world.

Bella

After reading Bella's note I grabbed paper and pen writing back to her.

Bells,

I got your note and I understand that the door won't open. I feel weird wanting Edward when I'm not you and every fangirl in the world will hate me. You've met someone, who is it?

Lav

I took the note and put it inside the closet and closed the doors when I opened it up again it was gone. As I waited for Bella's response I did homework and started dinner. By the time Charlie was home dinner was ready. After dinner he cleaned up and I went to take a shower and finish homework. I open the closet door and on the bottom of closet was a note from Bella.

Lav,

As ex-main character of Twilight you are welcome to have Edward and the fangirls can shove it, if they don't like it. Well it's your brother Erik, he's really sweet and he know that your there and I'm fiction and he doesn't care.

Bells

Erik and Bella together that is just weird my older brother and Bella Swan, but I guess it's no weirder then me being here and having feels for a vampire. I put Bella's letter under my pillow and went to bed and fell into the world of dream.

My dreams were filled with green forest and I was running. Not sure were to but I knew I had to get away. Looking behind me this dark figure chased and I ran, but I wasn't fast enough to out run this… this thing. I woke up before I saw its face I knew one thing that this was not good. After that dream I wasn't able to get back into dreamland, I rolled over several times but sleep wouldn't come. Getting up from bed I made my way down stairs to make tea. It was 4 am and I was not getting any sleep even after I had that tea that normally would put me back to sleep.

After an hour of lying in bed finally got up and got ready for my second day at Forks High. I had breakfast and was out of the house by 7:30 I was on time to school which in my world never happens. I parked close to the office so I could drop my slip to the front desk.

As I made my way to 1st and sat down next to Jessica the second my butt was on the chair, I was fired with loads of questions.

"I can't believe you kissed Edward yesterday." She was jumping out of her seat.

"Yeah, I did." I said taking out my notebook.

"Well dish, why'd you do it and was he a good kisser?" Jessica sighed at good kisser.

"Jessica, not to be rude but I don't feel like talking about it right now."

Her face fell when I wouldn't tell her everything about me and Edward.

I really didn't want to talk about the kiss, because I really don't know why I did it in the 1st place. Was it really to freak Edward out and put off his game or was it that I really wanted to. I wasn't sure and after I got Bella's the go ahead I was even more confused about my feelings. The day went on with people talking about the Kiss. I was just glade it shocked Mike and the others out of coming near me.

I spent the week trying to forget about my feeling and I was so happy that Edward had gone to Alaska, so I wouldn't have to deal with him also. Bella and I continued to write and I got over the fact that she's dating my brother. I'm glad she's having a better time then me.

**A/N: Hi CoffeeGirl 129 here to welcome you whoever is reading this story and to thank you for reading. I don't know how this will turn out but at least I said I wrote it down. So enjoy and don't be too hard on my spelling, anyway happy reading!**** Review Review!**


	5. Wild Flowers and Peachs

**I do not own Twilight or Lost In Austin, but I do own Lavender, her mom and the whole Rayne family.**

**So here is Edward's POV and the 1****st**** day that Eddie and Lavender met and so the conversations are the same so just hold on it gets good at the end.**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

The lunchroom was filled with the unpleasant scent of human food and then there was this fragrance that was different from the other humans in the room. It was a mixture of wild flowers and peaches.

"Do you smell that?" Alice asked

"I think it's the new girl." Emmett nodded over to the table with Jessica and her friends. I tuned into what was being said.

"Who's that?" Her voice was clear held no awe in her question of who we are.

"That's Edward Cullen, he's gorgeous of course, but he doesn't date." I waited for what the new girl would say next, but she didn't say anything.

"Hi I'm Lavender how's it going?" she was right behind me and my senses went into overload her scent wrapped around me and engulfed me in the sweetness of her. I couldn't help it I was so confused I never had someone so enchanting, my eyebrows knitted together in consternation. Her lips pulled down in this cute little frown. That thought surprised me; my heart started to feel something that it hadn't felt in over 100 years.

"Hi Lavender, I'm Alice your brave to come over here." My sister sang.

She was so interesting her pale green eye, caramel skin and her wild dark curls being held by that blood red ribbon, I couldn't take my eyes off her. I was so lost in thought of her and these new feelings.

"That's not a very good reason, but whatever I just came over to tell Edward something." As she got closer the smell of wild flowers and peaches got stronger, my nostrils flared as I breathed deeply of her.

Her eyes were full of mischief as she leaned further into me. "Edward, that wasn't very nice to take someone else spot." She made her eyes bigger as she gazed at me.

"See you in Bio, lab partner." She said skipping away.

"I like her." Alice said clapping her hands. As her mind was planning shopping trips and make-overs, her thoughts were overloading my own.

"Can we keep her?"

"She's not a lost puppy, Alice." Jaspers told her, but she wouldn't listen to him. She just rolled her eyes and started planning her whole friendship with this girl we didn't even know.

The bell rang and I left my family to endure another high school class that I had taken so many times before. I took my seat in the back trying to focus on closing my mind to everyone in the room. The students and teachers of Forks high thoughts were all about the new student that took the place of Chief Swan's daughter and now was living with him.

The sweet scent of fresh peaches and the wildest of flowers walked in. I was so tempted to go over to her and taste that rich blood that sang for me to try. I couldn't let that happen, the beast must not get free. Fighting for control of the animal inside and locking it back in its cage. I glared at her to keep the monster within at bay; maybe if I showed no interest in this amazing creature then I could save her from HIM.

"How did you know I was your lab partner?" I said in a low voice.

She didn't answer my question instead asked one of her own. "Why did you take the spot I was about to turn into?"

Chucking as her sea green eyes glared at me "Because you were to slow getting that death trap into the space."

Lavender's jaw dropped and her hand balled up into fist. "A: my Thelma is not a death trap she's well aged and B: the reason I knew that your my lab partner is because I'm awesome." Her glare had a mixture of something that I couldn't put my finger on and mischief.

I gave her my crooked grin and tried to see for myself if she was telling the truth or not but as I tried entered her mind, it was closed to me. In all my life as a vampire there was no one that's mind was locked, every thought of everybody was open to me to hear. Their dream, secrets, loves, fears everything was open to me even if I didn't want to hear it, but with this girl it was different. I could hear my own mind without the whisper of others.

This scared me and at the same time I want to know more. I had to get away leave this room with her so close and HIM so near the surface. Passing by this confusing girl and that's when I almost lost control of myself and HIM. Her hair went everywhere and the soft curls and the scent of her shampoo. I was so confused I need to get out of there and talk to Carlisle.

Heading to my car to call my father I knew that he would know what to do about this girl that baffled me so.

"Edward, what is it?"

"I have to leave." I told him, my head resting on the steering wheel.

"What? Why? Is something wrong?" my father's voice held worry and confusion.

"There's this girl and she's staying with the Chief…I don't know..." I became frustrated as I tried to put my thoughts into words.

"Oh. You mean Lavender?" he questioned

"Her blood smells so good that I almost lost it in class."

"The good thing is that you didn't and that you stopped yourself." Carlisle said.

"I know, but I hate myself for thinking about it and I need to leave"

"Well if you feel that you need to do so, than go ahead."

After that I felt calmer and it helped that I was outside, taking deep breaths that calm the beast down. For some reason I found my way to that horrid truck of hers Thelma. I tried to leave but HE wouldn't let me so I complied and waited till she was out of her last class.

"What do you want Eddie?" her tone a little annoyed.

"Don't call me that." i said feeling the beast stir at her light teasing.

She rolled her beautiful mint colored eyes at me. "Whatever you say Eddie and don't worry I'll take notes for you, when you're gone." She did something that I was not expecting, she touched my shoulder. I felt my body stiffen under her touch fearing the demon inside would break lose, but instead HE was calm.

I couldn't look her in the eye I was to concurred that HE would break free and attack, letting myself take in the woman that quieted the beast with one touch.

I don't know why I didn't notice the shirt she was wearing, but I had to ask her. Partly I was curious and also I wanted to hear her voice again. "Why dose 'Waiting Suck' "?

She explain that it was this T.V show about a girl that could read minds and vampires, I could feel myself stiffen at the word that was a part of who I am. Her eyes sparkled as she continued her excitement at this show. the voices of my families thoughts ran thought my mind. Thoughts of worry that she might find out our little family secret and expose us to the world like the vampires in the show.

"So what does the shirt have to do with the show?" I asked trying my best to not get lost in my families worried thoughts.

"Because it's the promotion for the new season and you know vampires drink blood so that's why it's named True Blood and why 'Waiting Suck'." She looked a little nervous not meeting my golden glaze. Her eyes found my siblings and smiled and waved as she did so the animal inside started to stir within the cage.

"Maybe I should check it out sometime." I smiled and HE calmed a bit that she was back to looking at me.

"Yeah, maybe. But there's a lot of blood in the show it might make you uncomfortable, because you know." her eyes avoided mine and her voice seem to hold something of knowing that I didn't understand. If I could I would have searched her mind for what I wanted to know.

She turned from me and was about to get into the cab of that hunk of junk, she leaned in and kissed me. As her soft warm lip touch my cold one something happen my sense of control gone HE took over and kissed her. Her scent became richer as our kiss deepen, her arms found their way around my neck on instinct and need I brought her closer to me wanting more of her. As we were kissing something strange happened in her thoughts that were closed, now flooded my mind. It was all confusing, something about a book called Twilight and that she shouldn't fall for me because I belonged to someone else and it was all so weird and before I could go in deeper she broke our heated kiss. I felt the lost as her warm body left my cold one and her thought became once again silent. She gave me a smug smile as she got into her "car" and drove away from me and the school.

After our little kiss things got crazy everyone's thoughts turned to shock and surprise and jealousy. If I could get headaches I would have one right now by how crazy their loud thoughts were.

I couldn't deal with my family right this minute and the questions that were blossoming. I shook my head letting them know that I wasn't ready so I head for the woods and as the thoughts died down and I was just left with my own. I just ran letting my feet skim the forest floor avoiding fallen tree trunks. This was one of the only time I let Him out, I ran all the way to Alaska far from her and my family, the boringness of high school. I needed time and that's what Alaska held, I'd stay with our cousins who shared the same way of life.

* * *

**AN/ So what you think of Eddie's point of view. Hope you like it and remember to review which makes me super happy.**


	6. Welcome Back Edward and the Offering

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I do own Lavender, Erik, Lily,Lilac

This is a long chapter, but it's a good one.

Read and Review

* * *

Welcome Back Edward and the Offering!

**Lavender's POV**

_Ring, Ring, Ring _the sound of my cell invaded my dreams. I felt around for it on the night stand, pushing the answer button.

"Hello?" my voice still groggy from sleep.

"Lavender, it's me Bella." I sat up as Bella started to talk to me.

"How are you able to call me?" I asked more awake.

"I don't really know, I'm using Erik's phone and I hoped for the best when I called." She said in a rush. This was so cool my phone worked between worlds.

"Bells, who you talking to?" my brother's voice said from the other line. I never thought I'd be happy hearing my older brother's voice but after a week of not fighting with him I missed it.

"It's just Lavender." She giggled.

"Bella what's going on?" trying to get her back on track.

"Oh right, well it was Erik's idea to see if it worked since your phone is from here and so is his and now we can talk." She explained.

"Put my brother on the phone."

"Hey Lav, how's the world of Twilight going?" he laughed.

"She told you?" I asked him my voice getting annoyed.

"I made it hard for her not to." He said. I could hear Bella's giggles in the background.

"Gross, Erik I did not need to know that this early in the morning." I mean I knew they were dating, but that is just, just… there are no words for it; Shaking my head getting the images of my brother and Bella out of it.

"You asked and I answered." He became smug.

"Have you told mom that I'm in Twilight?" I started biting my lip.

"No I thought you should tell her and she getting ready for the offering tonight." I totally forgot that the monthly offering to the goddess was tonight.

"Do you think she'll be okay with it?"

"Lav, she's a priestess for the goddess I think she can handle it." I knew he was right but I still felt uneasy to tell her.

"Is Lilac there?" i asked.

"Yeah hold on, I think she's getting things ready for tonight." He said. I could hear the faint sound of a door opening and closing.

"Here, it's Lavender." His words muffled.

"Lav, how is it going have you met Jacob yet?" my twin asked it was funny we look exactly alike but I was Team Edward and she was Team Jacob.

"No and you know very well that I'm Team Edward all the way." I said blow my bangs out of my face.

"I know, I know so how is the paper that you _suppose to _write going?" she emphasized suppose.

"I've been distracted." I said guiltily.

"Let me guess, he's tall with messy reddish brown hair, and eye the color of melting gold?"

"Yeah" my voice sister always had this way of making me feel guilty; it was one of her superpowers.

"And I also kissed him, too it was nice and in one word 'Wow'." I added to my 'yeah'.

"I heard, how was it?" I blushed; my lips tingled at the memory of his cool lip against my warm ones.

"It was amazing." I sighed.

"I bet." She chuckled.

"I'll tell you all about, but first is about tonight." I knew that if I started talking about the Kiss that I would forget about tonight and how important it is.

"What about tonight, we've done the Offering millions of times. I think I can manage without you, Sis."

"I just hate that I can't do it with you guys." It was a family thing that the four of us did, and I was stuck here.

"Just remember what mom says '_near or far family and the Goddess are all-around'_." She was right.

I grabbed my note book and a pen of the table, I was writing the things for the Offering. "So how have you been oh twin of mine?" I asked still writing.

"Well, I'm still getting over the fact that you're in a fictional world Erik is dating a fictional character. She began to rant about how she walked in on Bella and Erik making out. I shivered at the mantle image Lilac had given me.

"I'm sorry you had to see brother dear making out with Bella." I said sympathetic to my sister's hardships.

"You should feel sorry for me. Their always together making moon eye at each other."

"It seems like big bro found himself a keeper." I giggled.

I was really happy for him since his last girlfriend was scared away by the fact that we are of the Goddess. It's hard to explain but I'll try we believe in mother earth or the Goddess. That everything is of the earth and every month on the Full Moon we pay respected to her hence the Offering. So tonight I must go in the woods and pay tribute to the Earth.

My sister and I talked for another 10 minutes and then I had to get ready for school. Since this would be the first day Eddie would be back, which I'm happy about.

"Love you Lilac talk to you soon I have to get ready for school."

"You have to go to school? We never go to the school on the night of the biggest moon." She was right we never went to school on the days of the moon. Normally mom calls the school and gets us out but since I was here I doubt that Chief would let me skip if I wasn't sick.

After hanging up I had to rush since I talked to my brother and sister for so long. I was dressed in my jade sweater, a part of jeans and my black boots. Looking in the mirror I was ready for another day at Forks High, shouldering my bag I got into my truck and drove the short drive to school. I made sure to steer clear of Edward, I had focus on tonight it was important for me to get this whole thing right and perfect for the Goddess.

The lot was full of students by the time I got there, so the spot choices were limited and that meant my plan of avoid Mr. Moody was not working the Goddess must hate me. I took a deep breath and parked next to that stupidly shiny Volvo. Which made every eye in the lot stare at me, I hate this they were starting to forget about the kiss and this just made it worst.

As I walked pass Edward and his family, my heart was doing the flips and it was begging me to stop and touch him. I wanted so badly to kiss him but I knew that today was not the time or place for these feelings that overwhelmed me. I made it throw my morning classes and anytime I saw Edward in the halls I went the other way.

So that was how my morning went avoiding my heart's desire, I wasn't ready to face him and the fact that I tempted his control in that way was wrong of me. But lunch was approaching and I knew that I had to face the music.

Taking my lunch I sat across from Angela so my back was to the Cullen table.

"How was your weekend?" Angela smiled.

"It was good I got to talk to my brother and my twin this morning."

"You have siblings?" Angela voice held happy surprised.

"Yeah my older brother Erik and my twin sister Lilac, it's been hard to talk to them since I've been so busy with school and all."

"Is your sister hot?" Mike asked, I wanted so badly to hit him over the head but I reframed.

"I don't know she look just like me but her eyes are hunter green and mine are more mint." I explained, taking my phone out I found a picture of me and her together, I handed it to Mike. His eye light up.

"So you must be close to your sister and can I just say that I love your names." Angela smiled again; this is why I love Angela so much in the books. She wasn't that noisy like Jessica, she was just nice and that took my mind off you-know-who.

"Thanks, in our family it is tradition to name the female children after flowers. So my mom's name is Lilly and my grandmother is Tulip."

"That's really cool." Jessica said absently as she took the phone from Mike and looked though my photos.

"Is this your brother?" her eyes got big and she handed the phone back to me.

The picture on the screen was me, Lilac and Erik in the back yard having a water fight. His arm around both my and Lilacs neck and this huge grin on his face, my brother was very tall with dark brown curls and green gold eyes.

"Yeah, he's nineteen," I said Jessica's eyes filled with interest. "Sorry Jess he has a girlfriend." I finished and her face fell. I felt bad for the girl, but not too bad since she is a fictional character in a book.

She sighed, then looked passed me to the Cullen table. _Oh no he's staring at me. _My thought confirmed,

"He's staring at you." Her voice got giddy.

I really didn't want to look over at his table, but my body and mind were not on the same page. I turned my head and sure enough Edward's topaz eyes were on me and I could feel my cheeks begin to flush at his gaze. I just want to thank the Goddess for making my dark so that when I blush it will not be like a neon sigh broadcasting my embarrassment to the world.

I pulled my gaze from his trying to ignore my wanting to go over to him and kiss him like there's not tomorrow or the next day or the next, I just wanted to kiss him forever. The loud sound of the bell made me jump a little, after how lost I got in his molten eyes. Standing up I took a deep breath and walked on to Bio. When I entered Edward was sitting at our desk and I slowly made my way to the boy of my dreams.

I cautiously sat next to him not sure what Edward I would get today according to the book it would be nice talkative Edward, but since I screwed the story up. I was completely lost to which one he'd be today.

"Hello, Lavender how are you." His crooked grin on his face, I relaxed a little it was sociable Edward.

"Fine and you?" I asked setting out my pencil and paper for class and todays lab.

His eye flashed to a richer caramel color, it was so interesting to watch his eyes change hues with his every mood.

"I'm good. Sorry to leave you without a lab partner." I was surprised at his apology.

I was about to say something when Mr. Banner began class with the passing out of microscopes.

"Today we are classifying different stages of mitosis for the onion root and please don't use your books." Mr. Banner said placing the microscope on mine and Edward's table.

I moved the microscope between us, so he could get to it without me touching him.

"Ladies' first." He said handing me the slides, being careful to not touch me.

"Thanks." I said putting the first slide in focusing it.

"Prophase." I guessed. Since I've read the books like a billion times I knew it was Prophase but of course, Edward had to check if I was right.

Before he even asked if he could check for himself I pushed the heavy microscope o him.

"Prophase." He nodded. He quickly wrote down the answer and placed the next slide in the tray.

"Anaphase." He took a quick glance.

"Let me look." I said. Edward slid the microscope to me but as he did our fingers grazed each other and I felt chill that came with his touch; he moved his hand away with his blows knitting together.

"Anaphase." I confirmed his answer even thought I had no clue what I was looking at. Thank the Goddess, that something in the story hasn't changed and that I could pass as science smart. We finished the worksheet before the other students, looking around the room Mike and his partner had the book under the table.

"So Lavender, why'd you move here?" Edward's rich velvet voice broke through my thoughts.

"Well it's kind of complicated." I said biting my lip.

"I think I can keep up." He smirked.

"My friend Bella, the Chiefs daughter didn't want to come here alone so I was going to stay for a couple of day and then go home." I began the lie that I didn't want to tell. " And for some reason we missed each other, so now she's in California and I'm here, we haven't been able to fix it so our parents are letting us switch and stay until the new school year." The lie just rolled out of my mouth. My heart squeezed with guilt for not telling Edward everything which was what I wanted so badly to do,_ Goddess, give me strength_.

"Finished already?" Mr. Banner said was he took the sheet with mostly Edwards's beautiful handwriting on it.

"Mr. Cullen, you didn't let Lavender answer any of the questions?" he asked and before I could defend myself Edward spoke.

"Lavender answered three out of the five."

"Is that so?" He gave to a questioning look. "Were you in advice placement?" he asked.

What was I going to say "_No, Mr. Banner I got it from a book where everyone in this school is a fictional character and I'm the only real person."_ I doubt that answer would so not get me throw into the crazy bin. So instead I said. "I guess you could call it that." I nodded agreeing with myself.

"Well good thing you can Mr. Cullen here are partners." He said then went to yell at Mike for using his Book.

"You don't like Forks, so far?" he raised an eyebrow curiosity etched on his perfect face.

I shrugged." It's not that I don't like it here it's just not home, my family aren't here so it kind of put a damper on the whole wanting to be here thing." I finished trying to hide the sadness in my voice.

"You must be really close to your family." his words washed over me and some of the sadness was replace by the need to touch him be near his cool frame. I slid my chair way from him not wanting the closeness to lead to I don't know what but I know one thing is that I was drawn to him like a mouth to a cool marble flame.

Biology ended and he still raced out of there like a bat out of hell. It was weird I'd get these vibes that he wanted to come closer but something stopped him from doing so. I didn't have time today to worry about this boy that was so hot-n-cold, I had to focus on the Goddess nothing else.

* * *

The Meadow: Midnight

I finally made my way threw the forest tripping over my long midnight blue gown that was tradition on the full moon. After sometime climbing over fallen trees and the like, pushing back tree branches I enter the clearing. It was amazing the moonlight bathing the flowers in its pale light. I picked up my dance and entered the moonlight and sat to begin my tribute to the Goddess and the earth. Laying my blanket down, I sat cross legged my dress fanning around me.

I opened my bag and pulled out my Offering bowl, a small green candle, a crystal bottle with rosemary water, salt and rosemary incense. Pouring the rosemary water and salt into the bowl lifting over my head to the sky and began chanting.

"**Rosemary is the Earth Element of Protection,**

**Adding with Salt, to add to this protection the**

**Goddess three. I call forth you protection from**

**Our Home in Earth, So Mote it Be"**

Then I lit the rosemary incense and continued my offering.

"**This Rosemary Incense is my Offering,**

**To my Great Mother, Nyx, add with the cleansing**

**Water. My Offering is set."**

I took the green candle lite it.

"**Green is the Color of the Earth, I call upon**

**your Ancient Energy, to set a Earthly Shield**

**upon The Rayne family, In this hour**

**on this January Night, The Goddess**

**above comes with this Prayer, As I will it,**

**So Mote it Be!" **

Closing my eyes i finished the offering.

"**With the Goddess three, I bind this Ritual in the name of Nyx and Erebus, So Mote it Be!"**

As I spoke the final words the wind picked up and I knew that the Goddess was there. Then I had this strange feeling that I was being watched, getting up from my blanket.

"Hello is anyone out there." I called out to the darkness.

"I can feel someone watching." I yelled, my voice shaking a little.

* * *

Review! I hope you like it.


End file.
